


The Ending

by snowflake97



Series: 365 Day Writing Challenge [2]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: F/M, Isabella is upset over the ending, movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflake97/pseuds/snowflake97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabella is upset about a movie ending. Phineas resolves to set it right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ending

Isabella was a weeping mess as she and the four boys walked out of the cinema. 

Phineas, who was holding the girl close to him, in an effort to stop her tears, said “Isabella, it had a happy ending! Why does it upset you so much?”

Tears streaked down her face, she looked up, and whispered, “you guys just don’t understand!” and started wailing once more. 

“You see why I don’t understand girls?” Buford asked, shook his head, and walked away from the spectacle. 

————

Isabella was delicate for weeks after seeing the film. The smallest things would remind her of the film, and she would suddenly frown. 

Phineas wasn’t very happy about this. After the third week, the red head took Isabella off to the side one morning, and asked her, “do you want to make a new version of the movie? With a better ending?”

The raven haired girl’s smile was so bright. She kissed Phineas on the cheek, and mumbled, just loud enough for the inventor to hear, “see, this is why I love you.” 

With a wink, the girl ran off to her house to collect the fanfiction ending she had written. 

———— 

Ferb found his brother still in shock ten minutes later, a goofy smile on his face. 

The brit shook his head, muttered, “looks like she told him then.”, and pulled Phineas towards their group of friends.


End file.
